Seen By Those Who Want to See
by IchigoxKurosawa
Summary: It's been a few months since Jiraiya saved Naruto from himself. Now, Jiraiya is feeling possessive over his lover. JiraiNaru M for sexual content and language


Hey all my lovelies! Now, some of you may not like it, but I did get reviews asking for a sequel to my JiraiNaru story. Well... I thought about it... and here it is!

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Naruto... but if I did, Sakura would die, Sasuke would stop being emo, and Jiraiya would constantly molest Naruto.

By the way... Neji is totally OOC in this.

* * *

Seen By Those Who Want to See

Naruto (JiraiyaNaruto) Yaoi

by:

Ichigo Kurosawa

"Nee, pervy sage. Wake up. You're squishing me."

"Two more minutes Naruto."

Naruto pouted adorably, though it went unseen by the one man who could never resist those luscious lips, and squirmed underneath the larger male. Unforunately, this only caused the Sennin to groan and wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. Normally, this action made the little blonde boy smile and kiss Jiraiya, but right now, Naruto couldn't breathe. Sticking out his lower lip, Naruto tried to wriggle from the older man's grasp.

And a gasp followed shortly after.

Jiraiya had moved just enough to run his hand along Naruto's inner thigh, rubbing circles into the tan, bare flesh. One of those 'weak spots' Jiraiya had discovered after their many love making sessions.

"W-Wait... it's too early... I-I need to see... I-Iruka-sensei..."

Jiraiya only smirked in response and lifted his head to pull the boy into a passionate kiss, a new early morning act that the Sennin started not long after their first time. Amazingly enough, the kiss remained only lip contact, which Naruto was grateful for that morning.

"Alright brat... but I get my chance later."

Naruto smiled and nodded, wiggling free of Jiraiya's grip to shower. Behind the blonde boy's back, the Sennin smiled softly to himself. He could grow accostomed to this.

XxXxXxXxX

"Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei, t-tell him stop! I-I can't walk like th-this."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, eyeing the blushing ninja who's neck was currently being attacked by the silver haired Sennin. Iruka released a sigh and reached out to lazily slap Jiraiya's face, which earned him a glare.

"What? Naruto asked me to make you stop."

Naruto giggled at the hurt expression on his lover's face, turning his head to kiss Jiraiya's temple in a soothing gesture. Apparently, Naruto knew what he was doing as the Sennin's posture instantly slumped and a rather odd expression of bliss came to his face.

"Now, what is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"I have someone here to see you."

Just as the words left his mouth, an odd bundle sprinted from the door and tackled poor Naruto into the dirt. Only Iruka caught Jiraiya's eye twitch.

"Naru-kun, I missed you so much!"

"Eh? Neji?"

Neji, who's hair had grown out longer still, nodded energetically and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto. An odd smirk came to the ninja's face as he nibbled on Naruto's ear, earning an eep in response. Oh, how the Hyuuga was enjoying himself!

Until he heard a low, dangerous growl and suddenly, the warmth known as Naruto was gone from his arms. Oddly pale eyes shot upward to a rather pissed looking Sennin and a blushing Naruto.

"Hey no-"

"Mine."

And before Neji could protest, Jiraiya was walking off with a still blushing Naruto in his arms.

XxXxXxXxX

"Any more incidents like that and I will feel the need to mark you."

Naruto was going to comment on how right now he wished the male would just take him either way when Jiraiya stopped. Blinking, the blonde ninja turned his head away from the Sennin's shoulder to see Gaara staring back at him.

"..."

"..."

"Naruto..."

"U-Um, yes?"

"Kankuro sent this letter."

No explanation as to why he was the one delivering or what it was about. Typical Gaara. Reaching out, Naruto went to grab the letter but Jiraiya beat him to it. With the blonde boy sputtering, the Sennin opened the letter and proceeded to read the writing, face going through a number of expressions before settling on anger. Jiraiya handed the paper back to Gaara and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Too bad for your brother, kid. I already have him."

Gaara merely shrugged and went on with his day, disappearing from Naruto's sight.

"Um... pervy sage...?"

"Hmm?"

"What was in the letter?"

"Oh, nothing. But I feel the need to mark you now."

Before Naruto could reply, Jiraiya took off down the street with the poor Kyuubi holder pressed tightly to his chest.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto released a moan as his fingers came up to run through Jiraiya's hair, lips moving against the Sennin's in a kiss unlike that morning.

Directly after returning home, Jiraiya had slammed Naruto against the wall with a rather possessive look and then proceeded to pull Naruto in the most amazing kiss he'd ever had the chance of experiencing. Currently, the small male was making pitiful whimpering noises around the tongue in his mouth, trying his hardest to press closer to the body infront of him. The one body he felt could protect him, of the one man who loved him.

As soon as the mouth left his, Naruto made a sound of loss. Those lips... he wanted them back against his own. However, that silly idea was abandoned when they trailed a fiery hot path down the flesh of his neck. Another moan rose from the shinobi's chest as teeth scraped over the junction of his neck and collarbone before suddenly biting down and piercing flesh. A loud cry escaped the boy as an apologetic lick was given to the wound, lapping the blood from the unmarred tan flesh. Though, Jiraiya had a feeling this wouldn't heal with even the most advanced medicines and jutsus.

Before Naruto could even think to ask what the hell that had been about, a loud rip reached his ears. Azure eyes peered down and stared at his now entirely exposed body, a beautiful blush erupting over the young ninja's cheeks. This caused Jiraiya to chuckle.

"You're just so adorable when you do that."

The blush only darkened at this. The Sennin smiled and scattered kisses on any part of Naruto's face he could reach. Giggling, the Kyuubi didn't realize that Jiraiya had moved until his back suddenly hit mattress. Once again going to protest, the words died in Naruto's throat as Jiraiya started to undress himself. His favorite part was seeing the body of his lover slowly revealed to him; the hard muscle and slightly scarred skin that kept physical the man who cared so much for Naruto.

Holding out his arms, Naruto smiled sweetly to the Sennin who lowered himself onto the bed and moved to tower above the blonde ninja.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, Jiraiya pulled the boy into another kiss that screamed their love for each other.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto yawned from his place infront of Tsunade, awaiting new orders for his next mission. Now, normally, Naruto was just as bright and cheery with Baa-chan as with anyone, but right, he was down right fidgety.

Neji was staring.

Openly.

At his neck.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"U-Um... what is it, Neji?"

"On your neck... what's that mark? It looked like someone marked you as their mate."

"EH!?"

* * *

Alright my lurvelies! The sequel! So, what did you think?

And yes, I know... no yummy lemony goodness. I did this in a short time and didn't feel like it.

Anywho, R & R!


End file.
